


【灿包】小男友。（1）

by RoosterKay



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kim Minseok | Xiumin, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:00:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22252225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoosterKay/pseuds/RoosterKay
Summary: ♂GV梗，恋童描写有。♂已鸽，纯补档。
Relationships: Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 13





	【灿包】小男友。（1）

看起来像是办公室，墙上规规矩矩的时钟，宽阔的办公桌上隐约几摞书本还是纸张，铺成一圈满满当当。镜头推近，笔尖与纸张摩擦的“沙沙”声逐渐放大，办公桌后露出一个圆滚滚的黑色小脑袋。  
男孩眉头紧皱，小嘴撅着放下笔，拖住脸蛋将整张脸露在镜头里。是一张稚嫩的脸，刘海短短软软撘在眉前，脸上有些肉肉的，是男孩还未减下去的婴儿肥。就算是若有所思的目视前方，就连单眼皮的上挑眼也透着不同寻常的灵动可爱。  
这时开门声响起，男孩连忙站起身，恭恭敬敬鞠了一躬。他穿着规整的灰色校服，白衬衣规规矩矩塞进裤腰里，大概是个初中生吧，声音也像没等到变声期，又软又奶。  
“老师！”他脆生生叫道。  
“我们Umin呐，”被尊称为老师的男人走入镜头，绕到他身后，手掌抚摸着他的脑袋，“题目都做完了吗？”  
“唔，”男孩低下头，小小声道，“有一道题不会写……”  
“那和老师一起做好吗？”  
被唤做Umin的男孩乖巧点头，坐下重新握起笔，跟着老师的讲解工工整整做笔记，十足的好好学生。  
教导结束，摄影还在继续。高大男人双手撑在办公桌前，将男孩小小的身躯围在怀里，眼神飘动在题集与男孩握着笔的小手间，脸上还挂着若有似无的微笑。  
那并不是一个慈爱的微笑。  
“Umin，站起来。”  
男人解开质感十足劣质的领带，道。  
男孩听罢立刻放下笔，站起来也只到老师胸前，瘦瘦小小一只，回头仰望男人。  
男人却立刻捉住他纤细的手腕，三两下按在背后绑了个死结。还未等男孩发出疑问，男人便掐住他的脖子，压着他的上半身按下去，“梆”一声撞在桌面上。  
“唔！痛……老、老师？”  
男孩还未从疼痛中缓过神，男人就伸手扯开了他的皮带，连扯带拽脱下了他的裤子。  
男孩今天穿了米白色纯棉内裤，柔软的质感包裹着未发育的身体。屁股不像女人一般翘挺，却颇有形状，男人大手一挥拍上去，闷闷一声响，那纯白色的小山丘便摇晃起来。  
“我们Umin，屁股这么紧可怎么办？”男人贴上那两团软肉，微微屈膝，裆部下流地上下磨蹭，手里也下劲揉捏，指头陷进臀肉里，色情又放肆，“怎么办，老师好想把你弄坏……”  
男孩挣扎起来，惊恐地一遍遍喊着老师，两条细腿也不安分的动着，却无法挣脱手上的束缚。接着内裤边缘被挑开，一点点一点点，像是欣赏着整个过程一般，缓慢又刻意地剥下来，露出藏在里面的水蜜桃，隐秘沟壑旁印着一片粉红。  
镜头拉近，甚至连覆在皮肤表面的细小绒毛也收进眼里。男孩的性器是可爱的粉红色，此时正被粗糙的大手握住，粗暴的前后撸动。清晰可闻男人的粗喘，对着面前紧绷的年轻躯体不断发出自我陶醉的呻吟。  
喉咙里发出的细小呜咽分明是悲鸣的前兆，男孩夹紧双腿，被袭来的陌生快感逼得几乎落泪。  
像是再也无法忍耐，男人喘着粗气，三两下抽出皮带，胡乱拽开裤子露出蓬勃的下体，掰开男孩的屁股顶上去，一点一点埋进他的身体。  
“啊……哈……我们Umin，好紧……”才刚刚进去一半，男孩就痛得咬紧牙关，丰满的下唇被整个包在齿后，止不住地颤抖。整根粗暴进入，男人欣赏着捏紧的小拳头，粗糙大手握住男孩的屁股来回打转。  
接着他开始慢慢挺腰，像是进行着什么精密的仪式，一下又一下，退到只剩顶端卡在股缝里，再整根插进去，男人单手按着男孩的腰，扬起头一副享受的嘴脸。  
速度攀升，男孩终于忍不住哭喊出来，身体随着每一次撞击向前耸动，衬衣布料贴在桌面上摩擦着“沙沙”作响，伴随着交合处黏腻的水声一同被收录。镜头对准了男孩沾满泪痕的脸蛋，漂亮的单眼皮睫毛颤抖，被泪水沾湿又多了一分淫靡。他在抽泣，被绝望捆绑劫持，像是被凌辱的天使，折断翅膀拉进地狱，无穷无尽的折磨。  
“老师、唔！好、好胀……屁股里面好胀……不、呀！呜……求求你……”  
男孩努力看向后面，哭着摇头祈求男人停下，带着颤的哽咽简直是最好的催情剂。男人红了眼，狰狞的性器愈发粗暴的捅进男孩的屁股，撞得两瓣肉团“啪啪”摇晃。身下的小东西尖叫起来，可怜也惹人疼爱，男人的声音里满是情欲，两手撑在男孩身侧，弯下腰贴过去。  
“Umin妮的小嘴好会吃，吸得老师的肉棒好爽……哈呃……我们Umin好淫荡……是天生就这么会吸的吗？嗯？”  
男人贴着他的耳朵不断地侮辱，小男孩的眼泪大颗大颗掉下来。他出了好多汗，刘海一簇一簇粘在额头前，汗水和泪水沿着肉乎乎的脸蛋滑下来，砸在办公桌上开出破碎的花。  
男人又突然张开嘴咬他的耳朵，拽着白衬衫衣领，连带着灰色制服一起剥下来框在男孩被束缚的手上。白嫩的皮肤暴露在空气中，男孩羞耻得直缩脖子，下一秒就被圈住腰抱了起来。  
办公椅是沉重的板材，男人将他抱在怀里坐下，两条腿摆成M字型挂在扶手边，手臂穿过他的腿弯，握住男孩精细的腰肢，大开大合往上干他。  
“啊啊！咿……嗯……太深了……唔……老师、哈啊……”  
从头顶到脚趾，只有没脱完的衣服挂在手臂上，男孩不着寸缕，柔韧性极好的身体被强迫着门户大开。只属于少年的筋肉，藏在小嘴里勾起的舌尖，挺立的肉色乳头，随着下身的侵犯来回晃动却未兴奋的性器，还有不能忽视的、在圆润臀瓣间进进出出发出黏腻声响的巨物。粗俗又丑陋的性事，漂亮而干净的男孩，和被精液玷污的淡粉色皮肤。

“我真的吓到了，”朴灿烈瞪圆了眼睛，两只手比划着，“我当时差点就要报警了，真的，未成年人怎么能这么出道呢！结果片尾一上来，Xiumin，括号22岁，大大的几个字，啊真是疯了！”  
金珉锡坐在他对面，喝了口咖啡，忍不住嗤嗤地笑。  
“你这小子，看完就报警呀？”  
“真的，哥，因为完全看不出来嘛！”夸张的皱眉，大男孩撅起嘴巴小声嚷嚷，“珉锡哥真的超不显年龄哎！”  
“少来了，臭小子，”嘴里虽然这么说着，心情倒是不错，金珉锡低头看了看表，站起身来，“天就聊到这里吧，准备打烊了。”  
“我帮你！”朴灿烈紧接着站起来，殷勤地跟在他身后，转转悠悠像个碍事的大尾巴。  
“行了行了，”在朴灿烈踢到第四把椅子后，金珉锡终于没憋住，笑着摸他的脑袋，“早点回去吧，别给我添乱了。”  
“哥，店里还缺服务员吗？唔，你嫌我手笨，那咖啡师呢？我可以去学的，我学东西超快！啊，我会弹钢琴的，驻场也完全OK，要不——”  
金珉锡放下手里的抹布，挑起眉看他。  
朴灿烈吞咽一口。  
“我是说，珉锡哥，下周跟我去约会吧。”


End file.
